


Dear Santa

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fffc, Community: holiday_prompts, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Kid Sam Winchester, Letters, Letters to Santa, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Wee!Sammy has only one wish this Christmas.Written for theFroday Flash Fiction Advent Calendar 2017 as well as the prompt Sleigh at Holidayy_prompts at DW.





	Dear Santa

Dear Santa

I know my letter is early this year. I asked my Uncle Bobby how long it would take someone to make my wish come true. Uncle Bobby is really smart and he knows about all about anything you can drive. He said that something this big could take you longer than normal so I should have my letter in the mail by Halloween. 

Daddy used to take care of our Impala, but he lets Dean take care of her now. Dean says it's 'cause he's grown up. I'm not sure about that. Can you keep a secret Santa? Daddy has been letting Dean drive the Impala when he can't for a while now. I'm not supposed to tell anyone. I'm not sure why it's a secret because Dean is really carefully with his Baby. Dean calls it his Baby all the time. I think it's silly but he says when I am bigger I will understand. I don't think Dean realizes it's just a car. I think he loves it more than anything else. That must be why he is such a good driver. Can I tell you another secret Santa? I think Dean drives better than Daddy. I never felt like I was going to puke when Dean drives. Dean made me swear not to tell anyone about him driving. You should be okay to tell your not a regular person.

I think it would make our life a lot more fun and easier for Dean if he had a sleigh of his own. He could buy more cans of food then we could ever carry home on our own. He could take us to school when the weather was icky. Do any of your old sleighs have a roof? Uncle Bobby used to have an old junker that had a roof that was stuck between being open and closed. Dean said we couldn't go near it because it could snap closed and take my fingers off. I hope any sleighs you have that have a roof won't want to take my fingers off. I like my fingers.

Santa, this Christmas all I want is one of your old sleighs even if it's pieces and Dean has to put it together. If it is in parts you should probably leave it at Singer Salvage Yard. I know Uncle Bobby would let Dean use his tools and help him if he needs it. I bet Dean won't need any help. That will be the best present for me and Dean. Thank you, Santa.

Love,  
Sammy

P.S. You should bring some dog treats for Rumsfield so he doesn't bite you. He is the best guard dog ever.


End file.
